The proliferation of available streaming content is increasing at exponential levels that will soon reach many millions if not billions of such viewable streaming content. Conventionally, broadcast media has been provided by television or cable channels that typically have been provided by a relatively small number of content providers. However, with the ubiquitous nature of media creation and publishing tools, individuals are able to become productive content creators. This has resulted in exponential growth of available streaming content as well as available channels for streaming content. Although users enjoy a plethora of viewing options associated with available streaming content, the task of searching through this sea of content to find items of interest is becoming increasingly difficult. Accordingly, mechanisms for automatically identifying and recommending content that may be of interest to a user can greatly enhance user browsing and entertainment watching experience.